


A Decent Officer

by Luthien



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It did not do to be partial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decent Officer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofty/gifts).



> Set during the court martial in 'Retribution'.
> 
> Prompt: Pairing of your choice. Or gen, even.

It did not do to be partial. However, any decent officer must deplore the opposite bias. Making a man into a scapegoat was not to be borne. Particularly not when the man in question was one of the finest, one of the very best, and so dear to Pellew as his- as one of his very own.

And therein lay the rub: whenever he looked upon Hornblower, there woke within Pellew a wordless, nameless indecent _something_.

All the more reason for Pellew to strive his utmost for Hornblower now.

Pellew would remain a decent officer – on the outside, at least.


End file.
